Sena Kashiwazaki and The Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Sena Kashiwazaki is sick of Yozora Mikazuki calling her Meat. It was so bad Sena even got mad and ran out of The Neighbor's Club. While she ran, she saw a green glow. When she gets to where she saw the green glow she trips over something. She later finds out it was a wooden mask. When she puts it on, she becomes a green-headed lady who wants to get revenge on Yozora.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After School, we find Sena Kashiwazaki getting ready to head back to the Neighbor's Club.

When she got there, she saw the other members of the club.

"Hello, Meat!" Yozora Mikazuki said, nastily.

"Stop calling me that!" Sena told her.

"Hi, Sena!" Kodaka Hasegawa said.

"Where's Kobato?" Sena asked.

"She's right over there!" Maria Takayama told her.

"Darn you, Church Girl!" Kobato Hasegawa, Kodaka's little sister said.

"That's what you get for being a poopy vampire!" Maria said, nastily.

Rika Shiguma sat in one corner reading one of her magazines.

Yukimura Kusunoki was making meals for Maria to eat.

"Hey, Meat do something useful for once!" Yozora ordered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sena replied.

"I'll stop calling you Meat if you kiss my shoe!" Yozora said, hitting her with a fly swatter.

Sena kneeled down to kiss Yozora's shoe, but before she did, she got up again.

"You evil bitch! I hope you die!" Sena said, running out of the room.

Sena ran as far as she could to get away from Yozora.

"One of these days, I'll get Yozora back for all the things she said to me!" Sena vowed.

Then as she was heading home, she saw a green light.

"I'd better see what that was!" Sena said.

When she got to where she saw the green light, she doesn't see anything.

Suddenly, she trips over something and picks it up.

"Is this what made the green glow?" Sena asked, confused.

She looked at it and saw that it was just a piece of wood.

"Wait masks don't glow like that!" Sena said, turning the mask around.

Then, she brought it closer to her face, and it turned into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Sena asked, confused.

Then, the mask started to shimmer causing her to bring it her face again, and it latches on causing her body to spin around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Sena totally transformed!

Sena's hairstyle was spiked with blue streaks in it, her head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green in color.

She was wearing a bikini that was clear in color and in her ears were dolphin shaped earrings.

"Whoa what just happened?" Sena asked, pulling a mirror out of nowhere.

She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" she said, excitedly.

Then, she got an idea.

"Time to teach Yozora a lesson!" Sena said, happily.

With that, she took off to Yozora's house in hot pursuit.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sena got to Yozora's house, she had a big smile on her face.

Soon after, she saw Yozora was fast asleep.

Sena removed the night mask that was over Yozora's eyes, and painted it black.

Then, she placed it back over Yozora's eyes.

The next morning, Sena got ready for school.

After school, she went to The Neighbor's Club and saw everyone laughing and pointing at Yozora.

"What's so funny?" Yozora asked, angrily.

""Look in the mirror!" Sena said, excitedly.

When Yozora looked in the mirror, she saw that the top of her face was black.

Just then, Sena remembered what she did last night.

Soon after, she headed for home.

"What if last night wasn't a dream?" she asked, bringing the mask to her face again.

After that, she started to spin around in a mini-twister again.

When the mini-twister stopped, Sena was transformed once again.

She had the same outfit she had on the last time she put the mask on.

"S-s-smokin'!" Sena said, once more.

Then, she headed for Yozora's house again.

This time, Yozora was awake.

When she saw Sena, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" Yozora asked, curiously.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Sena said, creepily.

"Please don't hurt me!" Yozora begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just came to give you a present!" Sena said.

"What kind of present?" Yozora asked, curiously.

"A nice little ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Sena said, grabbing Yozora's underwear and pulling it over her head.

"You bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" Yozora said, angrily.

"Pay, but I didn't bring any money!" Sena said, joking.

"That's alright you can write a check to my fist!" Yozora said, getting ready to punch her.

Just then a brick wall appeared appeared between Sena and Yozora.

Yozora ended up punching the wall.

Then, she ran after Sena.

After that, another brick wall appeared and Yozora ran into it.

Then, Sena headed for home.

"This mask is awesome! I wish a could stay like this forever!" she said, excitedly.

Then a voice in her subconscious told her she can.

The next morning, Sena got up and got on her computer.

"I wish I knew more about this mask!" she said, excitedly.

Soon after, she found out it was the mask of Loki and it made its wearer something based on their wishes, wants and dreams.

Sena, then grabbed the mask and headed for The Neighbor's club.

When she got there, she saw that no one was there.

That night, the others showed up.

"Where have you been?" Sena asked.

"We don't have to explain anything to you Meat!" Yozora said, mockingly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Sena said, angrily.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" Yozora said, repeatedly making her mad.

"Oh, that does it!" Sena said, pulling out the mask and jamming it on her face.

After that, she started spinning around in a mini-twister once more.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Sena transformed once again.

She was wearing the same outfit she wore the last two times she put on the mask.

"S-s-smokin!" she said, excitedly.

Then she grabbed her face to take off the mask, but this time it didn't come off and she had a big smile on her face.

"Smokin'? What a stupid word to say, Meat!" Yozora said.

Sena then got really really mad.

"I'm fed up with you!" she said, angrily.

Just then, she grabbed Yozora and the others started to follow her.

Sena tried to find a spot so no one could find her.

It was getting really dark, so the others went home to get some flashlights.

When they got home, they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sena had Yozora tied to some train tracks.

The train was coming and there was no way to stop it.

To be continued...


End file.
